vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas the Tank Engine
Tracking Control * Please Adjust Tracking for Best Picture FBI Warning * Federal laws serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution or exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures, video tapes or video discs. Criminal copyright infringement is investigated by the FBI and may a maximum penalty of up to five years in prison and/or a $250,000 fine. Opening Logos * Video Treasures * Britt Allcroft Presents Opening Credits * "Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends" * Based on the Railway Series the Rev. W. Awdry * Adaptation by: Britt Allcroft * "Thomas and His Friends Help Out" * Told by: George Carlin * Directed by: David Mitton Episode Titles * "Edward Helps Out" Nameboard *Donald, Douglas *Sir Handel *Skarloey *Bertie *Percy *Harold *Terence *Bill, Ben *Trevor *Stepney *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *James *Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) * "Foolish Freight Cars" Nameboard (cont.) *Donald, Douglas *Rheneas *George *Bertie *James *Boco *Henry *Bill, Ben *Harold *Stepney *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Percy *Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) * "Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train" Nameboard (cont.) *Gordon *Donald, Douglas *Sir Handel *Skarloey *Bertie *Percy *Harold *Terence *Bill, Ben *Trevor *Stepney *Boco *Toby *Thomas *Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) * "Thomas Breaks the Rules" Nameboard (cont.) *Duncan *Donald, Douglas *Sir Handel *Skarloey *Bertie *Percy *Harold *Terence *Rusty *Trevor *Caroline *Gordon *Edward *Thomas *Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) * "Down the Mine" Nameboard (cont.) *Henry *Sir Handel *Duck *Bertie *James *Harold *Diesel *Bill, Ben *Trevor *Stepney *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Percy *Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) * "Percy's Promise" Nameboard (cont.) *Sir Handel *Daisy *Bertie *Percy *Harold *Diesel *Bill, Ben *Trevor *Stepney *Boco *Edward *Gordon *James *Thomas *Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) * "Trouble in the Shed" Nameboard (cont.) *James *Sir Handel *Skarloey *Bertie *Percy *Harold *Diesel *Bill, Ben *Trevor *Stepney *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Donald, Douglas *Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) * "Donald and Douglas" Nameboard (cont.) *Gordon *Daisy *Sir Handel *Skarloey *Bertie *Percy *Harold *Terence *Rusty *Boco *George *Thomas *Edward *Trevor *Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) * "Saved from Scrap" Nameboard (cont.) *Peter Sam *Skarloey *Boco *Percy *Harold *George *Bill, Ben *Trevor *Stepney *Thomas *Caroline *Gordon *James *Bertie *Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) * "Bertie's Chase" Nameboard (cont.) *Diesel *Sir Handle *Skarloey *Bertie *Duck *Harold *Terence *Daisy *Trevor *Stepney *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Percy *Next Story Coming Up Soon! Episode Titles (cont.) * "Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure" Ending Credits * Television Stories by: Britt Allcroft and David Mitton * Director of Photography: Terence Permane * Art Director: Robert Gauld Galliers * Models Supervisor: Steve Asquith * Camera Crew: David Watkins, Nigel Permane * Gaffer: Michael Flynn * Programme Management: Television Support Services, Graeme MacArthyr * Production Co-ordinator: Nadine Schoen * Chief Model Maker: Martin Gaskell * Special Effects Model Maker: David Eves * Specialist Model Maker: Peter Eves * Model Crew: Conrad Ayling, Kevin Harris, Gareth Hutchinson, Jennie De Naeyer, John Piper * Figurines: Jonathan Saville * Stagehands: Adam Cook, Leigh Grosch * Lighting Equipment Supplied by: Lee Lighting Ltd. * Periscope Lens Supplied by: Grip House Ltd. * Sound Effects and Dubbing: The Family Channel Studios * Dubbing Mixer: Mike Erander * Post Production Facilities: Dean Street Post * Editor: John Wright * Music Composed and Performed by: Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell * Made at: Shepperton Studios, London England * Processed by: Technicolor * Executive Producer: Angus Wright * Producers: Britt Allcroft and David Mitton Closing Logos *A Britt Allcroft Productions **Films: © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited, 1986, 1995 **Soundtrack: © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Limited, 1991, 1995 for "Shining Time Station" *Video Treasures Category:Video Treasure Category:Video Treasures Category:Vhs Category:VHS Category:Thomas & Friends